The Clans' Sexual Secrets
by loloklol
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm explore the unknown of eachother, bending together in a starry night as love and lust fill the forest.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the warrior cats. If I would, Firestar would've died in the first chapter =)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter filled with hardcore or romantic sex, whatever you'd like! bla blah bla, all that kind of shit.**

"You can rest in my den!", Firestar meowed to Sandstorm. ''Please. You'll sleep better than the warriors' den, you already know that one's full of snores!"

The pale ginger she'cat gazed at her leader, her beloved tom. "Alright, you stupid furball. I'll do as you say. But only because I'm tired as hell!"

The couple padded at the cave where Firestar used to sleep ever since he became a leader. They slid between the fern branches and pounced on the bracken bedding. Sandstorm started eating a juicy skylar that was left on the dusty ground, and Firestar shared it with her, their tails curling together.

After they finished the bird and burried the dung, the cats rested on the bracken; Firestar's gaze fell on the beautiful female he loved. He had always wanted more of her-more of her look, her pelt, her eyes-, but he never knew how to confort with her. She was tough and harsh and seemed power-possesing, even though Firestar held the lead of the whole clan. He was, indeed, scared. The flame-coloured tom curled near Sandstorm, resting his ginger muzzle in her fluffy pelt.

"I love you so much, Sandstorm. So, so much."

Sandstorm looked at her leader, not at all surprised. ''Where is this all going?", she laughed.

Firestar got out a slight _mrrooow._ "I was hoping for an I love you too?"

The she-cat blinked and softly kissed him on his muzzle. "You already know the truth, so what would the point have been?", she meowed, her voice full of seductive mistery.

"Then... Sandstorm...", Firestar raised his voice shyly. "Will you... um... will you be my... uhh.. m-m-mate?..."

Sandstorm raised her ears, shifting. She looked deep in Firestar's emerald eyes, but kept quiet.

"I'm sorry... I didn't... You can... you can go if you feel uncomfortable here... I'm really sorry...", Firestar whispered embarassed. "I-"

But by the time he struggled to other words to hide his deep love and lust for her, Sandstorm pounced on him, laying herself on his ginger belly and kissing him passionatly, plugging her wet tounge in his mouth, overwhelming him with love.

"Oh, Firestar...", Sandstorm moaned, ''I have been waiting for that question in moons!", she meowed, curling her lips over his. She rubbed herself on his body, hovering over him.

The ThunderClan leader felt his tomhood errect; his cock grew under Sandstorm's tail.

"Oh!" Sandstorm's whiskers flicked. "What do we have there, you handsome tom?", she moaned, moving her fluffy tail over his red dick, causing him to grunt in ectasy.

"Ahhhh... Sandstorm, doonn't-", he meowed, "Ahh, ohh...". His eyes were filled with pleasure as his enormos member grew bigger and bigger, now softly touching his mate's wet core, teasing it-to Sandstorm's satisfy.

The pale ginger she-cat smiled lovingly and moved over his dick,her pussy tight, but ready. She clawed Firestar's furry chest and deepened her hips into his dick, grunting.

"AHH! OHHH! OH, FIRESTAR!", she meowed as his wide cock plugged in her vagina, barely making its way into her tight insides. She felt as everything was ripping apart... although she was dominative, she felt powerless against Firestar's tomhood. It was slowly making its way into her, breaking her apart, exploring her walls, kissing her flesh inside. Firestar's look was fixed on his great member, which growed with each inch that it was climbing inside Sandstorm's vagina. He felt lustful, and he never wanted that moment to end. He slowly deepened himself in the she-cat above him, moaning.

"AHHH!", followed the scream of Sandstorm, as Firestar's eight-inched organ ripped her apart. His orange, furry testicles touched her pussy. Blood spilled on them, as a pawprint of Sandstorm's virginity. "Don't worry, love,", Firestar whispered in her ear, "I'll never stop.".

And so, he got out, making his mate scream in pleasure. e flipped her over, this time more lustfully, with a touch of growled, orgasming, and crouched on the earth, raising her tail, giving her mate an open view to her two, wet holes.

"You opened them, _Master_.", she meowed seductively.

Surprised and relieved of Sandstorm wonderful attitude, Firestar didn't stutter. He jumped on her, mounting her back and clawing her ginger scruff.

"And I'm ready to fuck you ** _hard_** , _my she-cat_.", he meowed.

He slammed his hard cock into her tailhole, ripping apart yet another hole. He was ready indeed- ready to explore her other flesh. He wiggled his dick inside, realising, satisfied, that her anus was a lot tighter than her pussy. His cock seemes ready to explode-his viens were filled with his hot blood, the blood that gave live to the almost monstrous penis that Sandstorm adored.

"BEG, MY SLUT!", Firestar growled, his green eyes filled with nothing else but lust towards the sexy she-cat. His heart, his love was hidden in the shadow of his lust-this time, only his cock seemed to take the decisions.

''AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK ME HARDER! RIP OFF MY PURITY, MY DIGNITY! MATE WITH ME FOREVER, USE ME AS YOUR CUNT! REALEASE YOUR SEED INTO ME!", she screamed, loving the pain that corrupted her whole body.

"That's what I want.", he whispered, plunging his tomhood into her harder, faster, better than anytime. He panted, forever wanting more, more of her body. Suddenly, he felt everything collapse: an odd feeling filled his member, tickleing his very cock.

''Oh, StarClan...", he meowed, embraced by a wonderful, forever lasting orgasm.

He released white liquid out of his cock, giving Sandstorm his thick, delicious cum. She gasped, unprepared, and panted as Firestar pushed in one more time, only to get out of her, pleasured.

They both felt apart; they weren't connected anymore, it wasn't the same. Sandstorm closed her eyes softly, falling into deep sleep, and Firestar remained awake the whole night, until the first lark sung. He loved her, he loved the body he had raped and it seemed like nothing could ever please him as much as making love to her.

 **XXX**

"Oh, Sandstorm, I can't believe it!", Cinderpelt meowed, surprised, but filled with sudden jealously.

 _So somebody got laid yesterday,_ Cinderpelt thought, rolling her eyes.

"What is it, Cinderpelt?",the leader's mate shifted, as she laid on her belly next to the medicine cat.

"You're pregnant, that's what it is.", she answered."Can I ask...", whose are these? It seems like you are 2 moons away from bearing two kits."

Sandstorm laughed. "Whose are they? Are you joking?''

Firestar approached the two, his tomhood growing out as he scented Sandstorm's heat.

"How is it, love?'', he asked.

"I'm pregnant, sweetheart!", Sandstorm meowed, getting up and kissing him.

"No way!"

"WHOSE ARE THEY?!", Cinderpelt growled, annoyed.

The couple at her.

"They're my kin, of course,", Firestar meowed, rubbing himself onto Sandstorm's belly.

Cinderpelt left, crying, out of her den. She looked at the stary sky as moans filled her cave. She kept calm, breathing heavily. _It's alright,_ she whispered to herself.


End file.
